


Trials

by Amariahellcat, ariannadi



Series: Post-Trespasser [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Babies, Collaboration, Dominance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Immortality, Protective Parents, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariahellcat/pseuds/Amariahellcat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannadi/pseuds/ariannadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By all means, she should've been wiser when it came to caring for a mortal such as Adam.</p><p>But the more time they spend together, the harder Adhlea Lavellan finds she falls for the eldest Rutherford sibling.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <b>A collaborative series of one-shots surrounding mine and Amariahellcat's Cullavellan and Solavellan babies. The specific author for each chapter will be stated at the beginning.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow my Post-Trespasser series, this takes place about fourteen years from Return to Clan Lavellan, in which Adam and Celeste have left home to do mercenary work and are eventually joined by Adhlea, daughter of Solas. In the year working together, Adam begins to fall for her - leading to a series of situations between them involving immortality, forbidden love, and ancient magic.
> 
> Adam, Celeste, Brooke, and Arian belong to me. Adhlea belongs to Amariahellcat (cousinslavellan).
> 
> **Current Ages:**
> 
> Adam and Celeste: 18  
> Brooke: 13  
> Adhlea: 20  
> Arian: 46  
> Cullen: 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** Martini_September  
> 

“I… I can’t do this, Adam,” Adhlea sighed in frustration, then proceeded to turn on her heel toward the door.

No. Not again. He wasn’t going to let her just walk away _again._

“Just tell me what I need to do, Adhlea. Tell me and it shall be done,” he begged, his voice the most determined it had ever been.

The elf halted in place at his words, but her back was still turned to him.

“Adam, I promise it isn’t you - and it isn’t just something that can be _done_.” she muttered.

“Then what?” he demanded, throwing his arms out. “Is it because of our parent’s pasts? Is it because I’m only half-elven?”

“No, it’s neither of those things!” Adhlea replied angrily whilst whipping her head back.

Adam paused and swallowed thickly, a conclusion forming in his mind.

“It’s because I’m younger than you, isn’t it.”

Adhlea opened her mouth to protest, but the young man beat her to it.

“I am no boy, Adhlea, despite your solid opinions of me.” he said, his tone stern. “Make no mistake that what I feel for you is strong, whatever it may be.”

The elf seemed to consider this in the few heartbeats it was silent between them.

“I never doubted it.” she finally replied, her own voice uncertain, for once, in the time Adam had known her.

“Then why do you deny me, Addy?” he quietly asked, stepping closer. “Why do you insist on walking away?”

Adhlea initially seemed frozen in place, but then she rotated to face him as he came a couple steps closer.

“It’s all too complicated, Adam,” she explained in a whisper, looking down at the floorboards.

That didn’t stop him. Instead, Adam took one last step and raised his hands so that they gingerly cupped the elven woman’s cheeks. Slowly, she looked up into his eyes, and he swore to every creator and deity that he had never seen anything more _beautiful_ in his entire life.

“It doesn’t have to be,” he breathed, and then he lowered his face to hers, stopping only when their lips tenderly met.


	2. Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** Martini_September

  
It had been a week since Adam had kissed her - had confessed he was infatuated with her, and her mind _still_ couldn’t properly process everything.

It wasn’t that she wasn’t attracted to him; sure he got under her skin with his stubborn attitude and sense of chivalry from time to time, but that didn’t even hold a candle to the kind, caring, and dedicated man she had discovered him to be in the year she and the twins had been working together.

The problem was, simply put, that she didn’t want to hurt him.

She still hadn’t figured out how to properly control her magic since it had developed - the power in her veins like an itch she couldn’t scratch. The only means of suppressing such a feat had come from training constantly or dowsing her libido when necessary, both of which had worked just fine and didn’t require much thought or attachment.

But this was _Adam;_ he was still quite young and inexperienced when it came to love and sex, and she couldn’t help but feel like she’d be taking advantage of him and possibly ruin their friendship by becoming intimate.

Not to mention the impending thought in the back of her mind that she didn’t want to acknowledge _just_ yet.

The sudden thought of them in the throes of passion, however, sent a pleasant shiver up her spine; cerulean eyes gazing down at her like a precious gemstone as she steadily found her peak - curled blonde locks falling around his focused, flushed face as he pressed affectionate kisses to her cheeks…

“ _Hahren?_ Are you alright?” came a voice from behind her, one that nearly made her jump despite its quiet softness.

“Brooke,” Adhlea greeted with a slight cough, turning to face her guest. “What are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be training with your father?”

The young girl just shrugged as she approached the elf. “He and _Mamae_ ended up getting caught up in something else. I saw you sitting out here from down the road and thought we could practice ice spells today, maybe?”

Adhlea sighed with a little smile. She had come to really care for the youngest Rutherford in the time she had known the family - the girl showed a lot of promise in her magical abilites despite not having any relation to mages. The thirteen-year-old had even gone so far as to start referring to Adhlea as  _“Hahren”_ when she had offered to help her train, something her mother likely didn’t approve of.

Yet _another_ bridge to cross.

“I suppose we can. Did you make sure to charge your mana before you came out here?”

Brooke nodded excitedly as she pranced up to Adhlea's side. "Of course! I'm always ready to practice, _Hahren!_ "

Addy let out a snort at the girl's determination. From there they got to training, Adhlea starting off the lesson with a few frost spells directed toward a patch of weeds nearby.

It wasn't long before they were joined by Celeste, who spotted them from up the road and decided to pop in.

Other than Adam, Celeste was very much like a best friend to Addy, the two growing rather close in the previous months. Celeste, though brash, was a very confident individual - and it was obvious from the proud way she watched her little sister cast magic that she took her family's well-being seriously.

"Better and better every day, Brooke," she said aloud when the girl finished an impressive flurry spell.

"Your sister is a natural, Celeste," Adhlea laughed. "I might have some competition."

"You really think so, _Hahren?_ " Brooke beamed, her smile nearly splitting her cheeks.

"I know so, Brooke," Addy replied with a fond grin. "Why don't you head up to the house and take a break for a bit? We'll continue once you've had a little rest."

Brooke nodded without question and skipped up the road, Celeste and Adhlea carefully watching after her.

"You've been avoiding my brother," Celeste suddenly stated, her eyes swiveling to the elf knowingly.

Adhlea sighed, knowing the topic would evidently be brought up. Another thing she'd discovered about Celeste was her keen capability to see through people.

"I'm not trying to. I just..."

"Adam thinks you hate him because of what happened," Celeste explained. "I tried to tell him you just needed time to think things through but he refuses to listen."

"It's not even that, really," Adhlea admitted, moving to sit on the ground. "I... I _know_  there's a connection between us, but there are also many other factors that will prove disastrous if I attempt to pursue things with him."

Celeste took a seat next to her and calmly prompted, "Such as?"

The elven woman let out a bitter laugh, shaking her head. 

"You know I'm the daughter of Fen'Harel, right?"

Celeste nodded, shrugging slightly. "Yes, I do believe I recall my mother nearly skewering you when we found out."

Addy laughed at the memory. Arian Lavellan had proven not only to be a memorable Inquisitor to her cause, but she was also a fierce, protective mother. Of that there wasn't a doubt.

"My ancient magic has proven time and time again to be too powerful for even _me_ to handle at times, Celeste. Sometimes I have to turn to other means of controlling it, and it isn't always mental."

The young woman at her side seemed to ponder this, then her mouth formed an 'O' once she put two and two together.

"You think you'll be taking advantage of him if you two... well... do _that_." she stammered in embarrassment.

Adhlea nodded. "But that isn't the only thing. As the daughter of a 'god', I essentially _am_ immortal. I... I've never said this to anyone outright, but, eventually I'll have to move on from here. From everyone. It's easier this way."

Celeste seemed to understand, and her face saddened.

"Is that why you were traveling alone when we found you?"

Adhlea nodded. "It's harder to part ways when I grow attached to people. I'd prefer to just leave when my business is done, and not form any lingering connections."

"Seems we've been the outlier, then, hm?" Celeste asked, perking a brow.

"Yeah, congratulations," Addy sarcastically snickered. Celeste just reassuringly nudged her with her arm.

"Even if things don't work out between you and my brother, he has the right to know _why_ , Addy." the other woman explained.

"I know, but how do I tell him that? 'I do have affections for you but I can't pursue them because you'll grow older and I'll stay this age forever'?"

"Well, yeah," Celeste said pointedly. 

Adhlea sighed. Despite her doubts, she knew she at least needed to talk to Adam.

"Do you know where he's at?" she asked Celeste.

The other woman smiled. "I do believe he's with our cousin at the moment, but if you're lucky you'll catch him training outside the house."

The elf nodded and stood, offering a goodbye to Celeste as she walked up the road.  
  


* * *

  
  
Adam was right where Celeste said he'd be, hacking away at a dummy near the front yard. He didn't seem to hear her when she approached, but as soon as she said his name he halted mid-slash.

Quickly he turned to face the elf, his eyes questioning and hopeful.

"So you're speaking to me?" he asked outright, going to put his sword down by the dummy. Adhlea followed, trying not to become aggravated.

"Yes, and I'd like to do so in private, if you don't mind," she retorted.

That caught Adam by surprise. For a moment his doubtful eyes searched her own , and then he sighed, gesturing for her to lead the way.

She led them to the stable outside the house, shutting the door behind Adam once he entered. The horse and hart present let out confused whinnies at the interlopers' entrance, but went back to munching on their hay a second later.

"Adam, I... For starters, whatever you believe I think of you, it's not true, okay? I... I care for you a lot, Adam, but..."

"But, you don't care for me in 'that way'," Adam finished, his tone disappointed. Adhlea immediately came up to him, grabbing at his arm in frustration.

"No, Adam! _Listen_ to me! I care for you, okay? I care for you more than I've cared for _anyone_ in a long while. But you must understand... you have to hear me out when I say this."

She took a breath, retracting her arm and instead embracing herself. She attempted to ignore the confused and intrigued look the man before her offered, all the while.

"I'm immortal, for lack of a better term, Adam," she breathed, closing her eyes. "I don't believe I need to explain to you what that would mean for us."

Adam seemed to grasp the concept, and his brow furrowed. "I... I see. But that doesn't mean... We still could..."

“Adam,” the elf scoffed, “You and I both know it’d be too difficult.”

“We could at least try to-”

"You would really let me go when I decide I've been here long enough?" Adhlea interrupted, almost _mockingly._ "You would really be willing to end everything the moment I leave you all for my own sanity?"

Adam took a step forward, and Adhlea instinctively shuffled backward. 

"Who says I would end things, Addy?" he demanded of her. "Who's to say I wouldn't follow, that I wouldn't drop everything to ensure I never let you go?"

"A fool, is who," Adhlea uttered angrily. "You can't be so selfless as to give up everything for my sake. You can't."

The man quickly reached for her, bringing her into his arms with a headstrong expression.

"Watch me," he growled, and then he slanted his mouth over hers, _hard._

All thoughts fled in that moment for the both of them, being replaced instead by a heady concoction of passion and _need._

Clotheswerenearly ripped at the seams as they attempted to get as close as physically possible, Adam latching his mouth onto Adhlea's throat and suckling at her burning flesh with a satisfied groan.

In all of her life, the elf had never wanted something so _much_ in such a short amount of time, propriety be damned.

Ignoring all of the red flags going up in her mind, she willingly gave into temptation in the form of a breathless moan.

For not being very experienced, Adam was nearly ruthless in his actions; teeth grazing every bit of flesh they could find and hips gyrating up into hers as he lifted her into his arms and pushed her against the stable door.

Adhlea returned his affections just as eagerly as her fingers tangled in his thick, golden curls; her legs coiling around his hips and meeting him thrust for thrust. Their lips quickly met again, tongues and breath clashing as Adam began fiddling with the clasps to her outfit.

She quickly stopped him with the gentle touch of her hand, however, looking into his eyes with a serious expression.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked, but Adam just ignored her, taking the opportunity to remove her top completely and then leaning forward to press a suckling kiss to her collarbone.

"Let me prove to you how devoted I am," he pleaded of her in a whisper. "Let me _show_ you what you mean to me, Addy."

The elf smiled, but that didn't stop the sinking ache forming within her heart.

They both knew they would never be able to be together - it was practically impossible. There _was_  of course, _a_ way, but Adhlea would never reveal it.

The only means of having a lasting relationship would be Adam agreeing to Bond with her in the elvhen fashion, thus making him immortal - but that meant taking him away from everything he knew, everything he loved, _forever._ And Adhlea could never do that to him, no matter how much she might have wanted it.

But this - a quick tryst in the shadows with a man who returned her affections, she could manage that. It required no lingering ties.

Clearly a lie, for the both of them - but it made the inevitable easier to swallow.


	3. Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** Amariahellcat
> 
> **Chapter is NSFW**

They’d just reached the Inn when Adhlea knew she was in trouble.

It had been a month since she’d given in to Adam’s advances - since she’d stopped dancing around the issue and let herself _feel_ , for once.

A month of chaste kisses, disapproving looks from Arian, and more intimacy - hand holding, gentle embraces, fleeting touches - then she’d ever had.

Not sex - they’d only attempted the act once more since the first, and  _Brooke_ had nearly walked in on them for Creators sakes - since the Rutherford’s home was _definitely_ not a place of privacy.

There hadn’t been time to talk to Adam about _that_ specific quirk yet, either. He knew about the immortality, and Celeste knew _everything_ , but there simply hadn’t been a chance to discuss it.

That part of her biology was _not_ something poor Brooke needed to hear, and anytime the youngest Rutherford wasn’t glued to her side, their parents tended to be present.

Her wild magic and need for sex were _not_ topics she intended to discuss with Arian Rutherford anytime soon.

Adhlea had staved off the need as well as she could; using more physical attacks then normal when hunting targets with the twins, putting extra power into her spells during practice with Brooke.

It seemed, at first, to be working… until they took a trip into Denerim at the end of the month, aiming to buy Brooke a new staff to match her growing abilities.

Whether it was the bustle of the city, the energy of the people surrounding her, or the _scent_ of sex that just _wafted_ off the brothels and whorehouses that did it, Adhlea wasn’t sure.

All she knew was that since they’d walked through the gates her head had been swimming, her magic was _thrumming_ beneath her skin, and she was embarrassingly _aroused_.

She’d never let it get to this point before - had always found a partner to sate the need with - but she couldn’t _do that_ now. Even knowing their relationship wouldn’t work in the long run, Adhlea could never betray Adam’s trust like that; there would be no other partners, emergency or not, so long as they were together.

She’d wanted to _talk_ to him about it first - to go over the quirk and make sure he was _still okay with everything_ , knowing about it - but now she didn’t have much choice.

Adhlea would tell him about it later. _After_ she’d sated the need and her magic was firmly under control.

Celeste caught her eye as they entered the inn, and the look she wore told Adhlea she knew exactly what was wrong.

“Come on, Brooke, let’s get a room for the two of us,” Celeste took firm hold of her younger sisters wrist and headed for the _opposite_ end of the hall, keeping her voice cheery, “We’ll need a good rest before we head back home tomorrow-”

“What about Hahren? Where is she-?”

“Adhlea and Adam have some _couple_ things to discuss,” Celeste cut her off smoothly, “They’ll be _fine_.”

“We’re… sharing?” Adam seemed startled but pleased, following behind the elf, “Not that I mind, Addy, but what’s-”

Adhlea wasn’t listening; she _shoved_ the man through the entrance to their own room, ignoring his confused questions as she frantically locked the door and then turned to face him.

“Adhlea?” his voice had softened, his stance relaxed, and she could see his eyes following her movements as she stalked towards him, growing darker the closer she got.

She was sauntering, hips swaying purposely, a predator closing in on her prey. She’d always tried to reign in her more sexual side around him - to not seem like a _whore_ , for lack of a better word - but she was too far gone to care at this point.

So when she stood directly before him Adhlea’s hands shot up to his collar to yank him down, kissing him desperately and purring into his mouth, “ _Fuck_ me, Adam.”

Adam jolted back, staring at her in surprise, “Adhlea! What in the-”

“ _Please_.” the word came out as a whimper, tinged with want and _pain_ as her magic spiked beneath her skin, “I’ll explain later, Adam, but  _please_ … I _need_ you.”

She could see his eyes darken with lust even as he held back, clearly concerned. Then she gasped as her magic thrummed again - a noise  _entirely_ of pain - and his arms were around her, anchoring her.

“As my lady wishes.” Adam rumbled, bending to kiss her deeply.

Adhlea quickly took control, unable to help herself at that point; hands working deftly at the laces of his breaches and pushing them down along with his small clothes once she had finished, shoving him back to sit on the bed.

Adam pulled his shirt off while she worked at stripping herself, straddling him and seeking his mouth for another desperate kiss.

Young and eager as he was, Adam wasn’t _quite_ ready yet, and Adhlea knew she’d need him fully aroused to sate the Need.

The elf ran her hands down over his chest, scratching her nails lightly over his nipples and smirking at the noise he made in response. Her hands ran lower, caressing his sides and following his hips bones, purring when the touch was met with his hands gripping her hips and his pelvis bucking into her fingers.

Knowing now that he was sensitive there, she did it again, running her nails along the skin and delighting in his fingers gripping into her hips, need burning brighter when he growled her name into her mouth.

She could feel him now, brushing against her thigh, and she reached down to grasp him tightly, ignoring his hiss as she lined him up with her slit and pushed down, taking him in one smooth motion.

Adhlea’s head fell back with a purr at the sensation, the edge of the Need dulled by promise of satisfaction. Adam was cursing under his breath, face buried in her neck and arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

He wasn’t the biggest she’d had, but he filled her _perfectly_ , and she rolled her hips against his settle him deeper, grinning wickedly at the resulting noises from him.

“Makers _breath_ , Addy.” Adam groaned into her neck, nipping at her skin.

“Move with me, Adam.” she pleaded, breathless and needy, hands finding his shoulders to steady herself.

He nodded into her throat, following her lead and rolling his hips up into her while she used her knees to move up and down, the tension building quickly.

Adam had little experience - she was his _only_ experience, and that had only been once - so she kept control, letting him know what she liked, that he was doing well.

Adhlea felt the tension coiling tight and bit her lip, moaning “Touch me, Adam.”

He gave her a look of aroused confusion, and she took his hand and led it between them, gasping when his thumb brushed her clit.

Understanding, he repeated the motion, gaining confidence and increasing the pressure when she whimpered his name and her head fell back.

It wasn’t long before their peaks hit them - Adhlea had needed the released for too long, and Adam was gone the moment her sex clamped down around him - and they shattered together, lips crashing as they clung to each other.

Once the spasms had died down and the euphoria receded, Adam flopped back on the bed, arms still wrapped around her to keep her against him.

“Makers _breath_.” he uttered again, voice hazy and expression one of sated contentment.

Adhlea opened her eyes and grinned down at him for a moment, calm in the aftermath.

Then, as the Need receded fully and she regained full control, she frowned, shame quickly replacing the pleasure as she curled her hands into fists.

“I’m sorry.” she whispered, feeling sick.

“For _what_?” Adam’s eyebrows lifted, expression shifting to confusion, “That was _amazing_.”

“I _used_ you.” Adhlea blinked, furiously trying to keep the tears at bay, “I lost _control_ , I went at you like an _animal_! I am so, so _sorry_ , Adam, Fenhadis-!”

“Adhlea.” his hands were cupping her face suddenly, thumb running over her cheek as he regarded her affectionately, “You mentioned needing to _explain_ something, before…?”

Swallowing, Addy nodded, “Being… what I am. Fen'Harel’s daughter, Immortal, half Ancient Elvhen… there’s some things about my body that don’t really… function properly, I suppose.”

“My magic is _wild_ , Adam, and powerful; you’ve seen the damage my spells do. Fuck, the whole reason your mother figured out who I was, was because my magic nearly _matched_ Papae’s! But I’m only _half_ Ancient. So I need to…” she paused, swallowing, “… _reign it in_ , sometimes. Using various methods.”

Adam only nodded, listening carefully, “Such as…?”

“Exercise helps, as does weaving spells. But the most effective way I’ve found to control it is through… sex.” Adhlea sighed, shoulders slumped, “You know how, when we were travelling, I’d sometimes… disappear for a few hours? Generally later at night?”

Adam nodded, eyes widening in realization, “You were…?”

“Sating the Need. Yes.” she almost spat the words, feeling dirty, “Since we… _did it_ , that first time, I’ve been trying to just work it off through exercise, keep it at bay until I could explain things properly…”

“And then today I just _lost_ it and… well. I’m sorry, Adam-”

Adhlea cut off with a yelp when she was suddenly flipped onto her back, Adam braced on his arms above her and staring at her determinedly.

“If you think I’m going to hate you for this, you clearly don’t know me very well.” he spoke softly, one hand lifting again to her face, “You did what you had to, to keep yourself sane and healthy, Adhlea; no one can begrudge you that, certainly not I. And you hardly took advantage of me; you really think I _haven’t_ wanted to be with you again since that first time?”

“I didn’t like you not knowing about it,” she grumbled, though a smile was breaking through at his words, “I’m… relieved that you’re not mad about it.”

“Hardly.” Adam bent closer, kissing her gently, “I will give you whatever you need, whenever you need it, my lady. You have my word.”

Adhlea’s chest tightened as it always did when _that_ topic came up, though she continued to smile for his sake, “You sure you’re up to keeping that promise, Adam?”

“As I said before, Adhlea; I have no intentions of ever letting you go.” he shifted, and Adhlea gasped, having forgotten he was still inside her. Judging by the bright lust in his eyes and the smirk he wore, Adam hadn’t “Has your need been sated, my lady? Or do you require further attention?”

Adhlea laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him back down to her with a hard roll of her hips, “I will take any attention you’ll give me, Adam.”

Surely she could pretend for a little while longer - pretend that this could last, that she wouldn’t be forced to disappear down the road.

She could be happy a little while longer.


	4. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** Martini_September

At her son's request, she was trying _hard_ to see the positive side to the situation.

But every time the girl turned, every time she did something that eerily resembled _him,_ her walls were built higher, and the taste of bile met her tongue.

She wanted Adam to be happy, of course she did. But of all the possible people to become attracted to, why did it have to be the _daughter_ of the person she despised most in the world; the person that betrayed her, nearly _killed_ her at one point?

Arian was already on high alert the moment the truth came out, believing Adhlea untrustworthy and hellbent on turning her children against the very life they had been raised in.

Now, she was just untrustworthy.

"She's wonderful, though, _Mamae,_ " Celeste tried to persuade her one evening during supper, "Adam and I have had more business than ever, and Brooke's abilities have grown so _much._ "

True, she figured, but that was _before_ she'd discovered that the elf and her son were... _together,_ for lack of a better term.

At first she couldn't swallow the notion, confronting Adam and demanding he rethink the whole thing. But, he was Cullen's son, and his stubbornness had won the debacle.

It was one afternoon, as she was watching Adam and Adhlea talking with one another, their hands idly brushing, that Cullen approached her - taking her by surprise when he wrapped his arms around her waist and settled his head on her shoulder.

"Playing mama bear again, I see?" he asked with a smirk. Arian turned to look at him, smiling at the wrinkles surrounding his eyes and the silvery-gold strands of hair falling around them.

She forgot how fast humans aged in comparison to elves, herself looking no more than the age of thirty despite being fifteen years older. Even so, Cullen was no less handsome than when she'd met him - even more so, if it were possible.

"I can't help it," she admitted with a sigh. "I look at them and I just... I don't like it."

"And why is that?" Cullen asked in turn, pressing a kiss to her neck.

Arian giggled at the sensation, leaning into him as she shook her head.

"You know very well _why,"_ she said. "Does 'Daughter of the Dread Wolf' ring any bells?"

"So you've stated before. However, I don't believe it the reason, darling," Cullen pointed out. "Could it be you don't like her simply because Adam spends nearly all of his time with her?"

Arian scoffed at the idea. "Don't be ridiculous! I knew he'd find someone someday, I just didn't expect it to be _her_ of all people!"

Cullen just chuckled, and squeezed her tighter. 

"He's not a baby anymore, Arian," he said soothingly. "Look at them together. Don't they remind you of _another_ pairing that was heavily protested against?"

Arian did so, looking at her son and Adhlea as they shared a gentle peck under an almond tree by the stable.

In that moment she was brought back to Skyhold, sharing a stolen kiss with Cullen behind a willow tree in the garden, at peace and away from trouble, for once.

She sighed, returning to the present.

"You're right. I suppose I... I suppose I just didn't realize how... _happy_ , she makes him."

Cullen smiled, then said, "You'll have to let him go eventually, Arian. I know it's hard, but imagine if my siblings had disagreed with us being together. I still would've pursued you, perhaps even harder knowing someone was against it."

"Since when were _you_ a relationship guru?" Arian asked him with a snort.

Cullen chuckled and went to move away from her, urging her to follow him.

As she did, however, a spell of queasiness came over her and she nearly fell over.

"Arian, what's wrong?" Cullen asked as he caught her in his arms, ensuring she didn't collapse.

The woman, trying to focus, shook her head. "That was... ow, my head."

"We should go to the healer, I won't have you fainting on me if I can help it," Cullen told her stubbornly, then led her to the hut down the road from them despite her reassurances.  
  


* * *

  
Cullen was there as soon as she exited the healer's cabin, eyes worried as he looked her up and down and reached for her hand.

"Well? What did the healer say? Is everything alright?"

Arian nodded once, then glanced up at her husband with a stunned expression.

"You... you and Branson may need to build a new crib." she whispered, the words like glue in her mouth.

Cullen's eyes widened and he blinked once. "What?" he breathed.

"I... I'm pregnant," Arian told him bluntly, still in disbelief.

It went completely silent as the _clearly_ unexpected news sunk in for the both of them.

"B-but how? Aren't you... Isn't it too late for something like that to happen?"

Arian shook her head. "I'm elven, Cullen. I mean I didn't expect it, surely, but there have been elves who have given birth at the age of seventy. I'm only forty-six. Technically I'm still fertile."

Cullen nodded, seemingly still trying to wrap his head around the ordeal. "I mean that's... Maker, I'm _happy_ of course, but our oldest two just left the nest a year ago..."

The woman smiled up at him. "Well... I mean, I'm willing to give it another go if you are," she softly challenged.

Her husband met her eyes, and then he too grinned, reaching out to bring her into his arms.

"Of course," he replied, bending to place a kiss on her lips as one of his hands settled on her abdomen. "I suppose I can manage _one_ more victory at the ripe age of fifty-two."


	5. Anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** Amariahellcat

When Arian called everyone to dinner that particular night - _everyone_ , Adhlea included - Addy instinctively tensed, wondering what had happened.

It wasn’t often that the former Inquisitor called everyone to the table by  _name_ ; yes, she usually preferred to have all of her children with her for dinner, but she hadn’t seemed to care whether Adhlea joined them or not before.

The twins were tense as well as they took their specified places at the table, clearly as clueless about the reasons for the summoning as she was.

Brooke, strangely, seemed to nearly be _bouncing_ \- and Adhlea wondered if she was in on whatever secret the elder Rutherford’s were keeping.

Arian and Cullen spread the food out on the table as they usually did, saying nothing, sharing glances on occasion and making Adhlea’s skin prickle in worry.

It was only once they were all seated in their usual positions - Cullen and Arian at one end of the square table, Celeste and Adam at their own sides, and Adhlea next to Brooke as per Arian's preference - that the parents looked at each other, looked at them, and _smiled_.

“We have a bit of an unexpected… announcement.” Arian began, fiddling with her napkin.

“One that neither of us were _planning_ for, of course.” Cullen grasped his wife’s hand to stop her fidgeting, smiling affectionately, “We’d thought, for sure, Brooke, that _you_ were our last.”

“Daddy,” Brooke grinned, practically wiggling in her seat, “Just _tell them_.”

Arian and Cullen shared one last look before the elf turned to the children and _grinned_ , “I’m having a baby.”

Brooke _squealed_ in delight, Adam and Celeste just _stared_ , and Adhlea… blinked owlishly, eyes wide and startled, mouth open in surprise.

Then _excitement_ began to set in, but she held it back, biting her lip and twisting her fingers in the fabric of her coat to keep from accidentally shooting sparks - she’d done it once before when she got to excited about something, and knowing Arian’s dislike of her magic and specifically Addy herself, she didn’t want to ruin the announcement.

Then Celeste groaned, giving her parents a disbelieving look, “ _Another_ one, Mamae? _Really_?”

“It’s exciting!” Brooke gushed, smiling so wide it nearly split her cheeks, “A new baby sibling!”

“I’m with Celeste,” Adam sighed, though a slight grin was trying to break through as he crossed his arms and sat back in his chair, “I thought the three of us were enough for you.”

“Well, _technically_ you and Celeste are out of the house,” Arian reminded him with a laugh, “And it certainly wasn’t something we  _planned_.”

“But we _are_ happy about it,” Cullen hooked an arm around his wife’s shoulders and grinned fondly down at her, “and we wanted to let you know, while you’re still home.”

“I can’t wait! It’ll be so _awesome_ to not be the youngest anymore! I can spoil the baby!” Brooke gushed, going on even while eating her dinner, “Can I help you set things up for the baby, Mamae?”

“Of course, Brooke.”

“I can help you build a new crib, Father,” Adam offered, “We’re in town for a while longer yet.”

“I would welcome the assistance, Adam.”

“Adhlea.” Arian’s soft voice broke through the younger elf’s thoughts, “You look like you have something you want to say.”

Adhlea’s head snapped up, startled gaze resting on the older woman. Arian _never_ called her by her name, and never with such a calm voice. She wondered, then, what had _changed_?

“I’ve…” she cleared her throat, then tried again, “I’ve never… been around babies, or small children. I just… it’s _exciting_ , Arian, congratulations.”

“Thank you, Adhlea.” Arian replied softly, smiling.

Adhlea’s mind was a whirl of questions as the family set to eating around her, the earlier excitement not dimming in the least. In fact, if anything, it only _grew_.

 _I need to help._ She swore silently, a plan forming, _I need to speak to Mamae._

 

* * *

 

Adhlea and the twins spent much of the next nine months at the Rutherford house, helping them prepare for the incoming baby and having previously spent quite a while away.

Brooke was ecstatic that Adhlea was staying longer, _and_ about the incoming baby.

Adhlea herself was having a hard time reigning in her excitement, magic nearly _vibrating_ in response to her emotions despite Adam’s careful attention to her Needs.

She had also taken it upon herself to add some… _extra_ protection to the Rutherford house.

Without anyone knowing.

Arian was still distrustful of Ancient Magic, and that unfortunately included her own wild powers; so while the former Inquisitor had definitely warmed up to her presence over the months, she was still hesitant when it came to the blonde's abilities.

Adhlea had wanted to make sure her efforts would actually want to help, though, so she’d contacted someone who _knew_ about protective runes for infants.

She went to Amaris.

Adhlea didn’t see her parents very often - they travelled as much as she did, and kept more to the shadows due to Solas’ history - but anytime she needed them, they were no more than an Eluvian away.

To those who didn’t know about Eluvians - or to those who did not have the proper _key_ \- they were hard to find, impossible to use, dangerous to stumble across.

Adhlea had a preferred one not terribly far from the Rutherford’s home that she had begun to use after teaming up with the twins, the Key a small crystal she kept on a necklace and wore at all times.

Amaris had been waiting for her when she stepped through into the Crossroads - her mother had always been able to tell when she was coming - and Adhlea had spent that afternoon learning every protective seal and rune her mother knew, returning to the house well after dark and promising Adam she’d simply had some errands to take care of.

She spent the next several months secretly inscribing protective runes and seals into every possible surface of the house, taking care to make sure no one noticed her doing so.

By the time she was done, not a single malevolent Spirit could get near the property; any living creatures approaching with dark thoughts would also experience a strong sense of _foreboding_ as they neared, warning them away.

Runes littered the house; protective seals, warming runes, and spirit signs to boost good energy in the house.

She managed to inscribe every single one without being noticed… until she got to the crib.

Adhlea had left it till last, knowing Cullen and Adam would want it to be  _perfect_ before they would consider it ‘finished’ and not wanting to chance the rune being sanded away.

So once she was sure it was done, she snuck into the baby’s room and began tracing the rune into the wood of the crib, glowing blue magic firing up under her touch before disappearing into the grain.

 _This_ was the strongest of the runes she had cast, a protective spell that would repel anyone or _anything_ with malevolent intentions, and she grinned brightly as she finished the design, watching it flash and then vanish.

“Hahren? What are you doing in here?”

Adhlea jumped at the sudden voice behind her, whirling around and staring down at Brooke in surprise.

Damn, the girl was getting to good; normally she’d have sensed her magic coming from a mile away.

“Just… checking the crib!” she stammered, flustered at having been caught, “Wanted to make sure it was stable, and-”

Brooke just gave her a _look_ , and Adhlea sighed, blowing out a frustrated breath.

“Don’t tell your parents, alright?” she grumbled, scrubbing a hand over her face, “Your mother would go back to hating me, I bet.”

“Why? What did you do?”

“…I may have inscribed runes… all over the house. And yard. And furniture.” Adhlea shrugged, “Protective ones, to keep bad spirits away.”

“You can _do_ that?” Brooke looked awed - as she often had in their first day’s training together, she remembered - and a little put out, “Can _I_ learn how to?”

“Mmmm not sure. My Papae taught me; it might be an Elvhen thing.” seeing the girls downtrodden expression, she quickly backpedaled, “ _But_ I _might_ be able to teach you. We’ll try another day, alright?”

Brooke was smiling again, nodding excitedly, “Sounds good, Hahren! Now come on! Dinner’s ready!”

 

* * *

 

Adam was incredibly _amused_ by her excitement, catching her around the waist and pulling her against his side with a smirk when she went rushing past with a new blanket for the baby.

“You are _far_ to excited about this,” he teased, using their differing heights to nuzzle his face into her hair.

“I _am_ excited!” Adhlea huffed, flushing pink from both the teasing and the affection, “I’ve never been _around_ babies before, I want to _help_.”

“Hmm. So long as it’s a _boy_ , I’ll be happy,” he mumbled into her hair, “I’m _outnumbered_.”

Torn between shuffling closer to him and pulling away - and still trying to ignore the warning flags going off in her mind - Adhlea only turned her face into him with a laugh, “Poor you.”

Adam tapped his fingers against her hip, sending a pleasant shiver through her, “How long?”

He didn’t need to specify; she knew what he meant.

“A while longer, yet. After the baby's born, for sure,” Adhlea sighed, closing her eyes and sinking into him, “I’ll stay as long as I can, Adam; that’s all I can promise.”

“And I’ll follow the moment you leave.” he swore, making her chest tighten as it always did.

 

* * *

 

Nine months later, tension ran high in the main room of the Rutherford house, listening to the pained cries from the bedroom and wincing at every sound.

Arian had been in labor for roughly ten hours at this point, and only Cullen had been allowed to stay in the room with his wife and the midwife.

Celeste had her arms crossed and her eyes closed, trying to seem unbothered but flinching at every sound from her mother.

Brooke was curled against Adhlea, face hidden in the elf’s shoulder as Addy ran her hand up and down her back, trying to soothe her even as she chewed at her lip in worry.

Adam sat on her other side, arm draped around her waist and expression one of calm concern.

Finally - _finally_ \- there was a loud shout from Arian, barked words from the midwife, and a shrill, piercing _cry_ before silence reigned.

All four of them jolted to attention when the door opened and Cullen stepped out, looking exhausted but _happy_. “Arian’s fine. They’re _both_ fine.”

“Can we see the baby?” Brooke questioned, her father shaking his head.

“Tomorrow, darling. They both need their rest tonight. Get some sleep; there will be plenty of time in the morning.”

“Yes, Father.” the three Rutherfords echoed, Adhlea remaining silent as they made their way to their respective rooms for the night.

 

* * *

 

It was barely daylight when Brooke came bouncing in to wake them up, grinning excitedly.

"Daddy says we can meet the baby now!” she gushed, bouncing on the end of the bed, “Come on!”

Adam groaned but allowed his sister to pull him up, Adhlea following with a small grin.

Celeste was already in the main room, and they entered their parents room together when Cullen opened the door and beckoned them in.

Arian was sitting up against the headboard, the baby held tightly in her arm, and she smiled when she looked up and saw them, “Come meet your new brother, Edan.”

Brooke was instantly at her mother’s side, Celeste and Adam following a moment later.

Adhlea hung back, not wanting to intrude but just as excited as Brooke, going on her toes to catch a glimpse of the babe.

He was a chunky little thing, with the barest hint of golden curls and big brown eyes. Smiling, Adhlea stepped back, content to let the family have their moment.

“Adhlea,” Arian’s voice stopped her, blue eyes seeking out the older elf, “Would you like to hold him?”

Adhlea immediately went stiff, eye’s widening. “ _Me_?” she squeaked.

Arian’s lips twitched, “Yes, you. Come here.”

Slightly terrified, Adhlea stepped obediently forward, swallowing thickly as she held her arms out for the babe and positioned him as Arian instructed.

“L-like this?” she questioned once she had him cradled properly to her chest, arms _shaking_ with fear of hurting him.

“Perfect, now stop _shaking_ , Adhlea. You’re _fine_.”

“A-are you sure? I’m not going to hurt him?” Adhlea shifted him slightly higher, chewing on her lip, “Should I be sitting? Or-”

“ _Relax_ , Adhlea, goodness.”

Nodding, Adhlea stared down at the tiny boy in her arms, amazed by this wonder.

Edan stared right back, brown eyes wide and curious, one chubby hand catching strands of blonde and gripping loosely.

Then he _smiled_ , and Adhlea’s heart nearly burst out of her chest.

“Oh Gods he’s smiling Adam he’s _smiling_ at _me_ what is why is he-?!”

“He _likes_ you, Addy,” Adam laughed at her panic, bending to grin at the baby, “Now don’t you go making moves on _my_ girl, little brother; you’re _far_ too young for that.”

“Adam!” Adhlea couldn’t help laughing, honestly, rocking the still smiling baby once more before returning him to his mother, “I… _thank you_ , Arian. He’s beautiful.”

Arian only smiled in return.

Adam slipped his hand into hers and squeezed briefly, giving her an affectionate grin, “Come on, let’s get some fresh air.”

 

* * *

 

“So…” Adam broke the silence, glancing at her from the corner of his eye, “What’s your thoughts on children, anyways? I don’t think I’ve asked.”

They’d been walking around the edge of the property, half in the forest, just enjoying the silence and each other’s presence.

She wasn’t surprised by the question, really. “They are precious, wonderful things. Your parents are blessed; Edan is gorgeous.”

“He’s pretty cute, I suppose,” Adam was watching her, and Adhlea knew what the next question was before he asked “Would you… ever  _want_ children?”

“It’s not a matter of me _wanting_ them or not,” she murmured softly, eyes locked on the ground, “I can’t… children are an impossibility for me, Adam.”

“Why? Your parents had you, so it’s not that immortality.”

“Oh, my fertility isn’t an issue; I take a potion every month to make sure I _don’t_ get pregnant by accident,” she wasn’t trying to sound bitter, but she couldn’t help the barest hint of it in her words, “But the father would be _mortal_ , Adam. Which would mean the _child_ would be mortal.”

Adam pondered that for a moment, eyebrows furrowed, “So then…”

“I could not bring a child into this world just to watch it _die_.” Adhlea whispered miserably, eyes clenched shut as sadness crept up on her, “I could _not_.”

“Shh, Addy, I’m sorry,” Adam had her pressed against his chest then, arms wrapped around her and a hand smoothing over her back, “Don’t worry about it just yet. We’re both, ah… a bit too young for those concerns yet. We’ll figure something out.”

Even as she gripped his shirt and pressed herself closer, Adhlea couldn’t help her thoughts.

_If only we could, Adam._


	6. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** Martini_September

Arian tried not to laugh at the focused way Adhlea, who sat on the loveseat across from her, was observing Edan.

Her youngest was just a little over a week old now, and in that time Adhlea had proven her loyalty tenfold by helping out whenever she could. Even now, she sat idly, just waiting for the baby to do something so she could jump to assistance.

"I thought for sure you'd head into town with the others, Adhlea," Arian said, the younger elf perking up at the mention of her name. "Edan and I would've been fine here alone."

Adhlea, however, insistently shook her head in response.

"Babies are a handful, from what my mother says. I'd feel awful leaving you here by yourself."

Arian smiled, rocking Edan a bit in her arm. "Well, you aren't wrong. But I've done this three times, Adhlea. I'm quite experienced."

That in itself was still hard to fathom, even now. Believing herself barren when the Inquisition disbanded all those years ago, she never imagined nearly twenty years after she'd have bore four children.

When the twins had arrived, it had been quite the challenge for both her and Cullen - neither used to caring for such fragile beings. Both had been difficult to handle at times too, between their contrasting behaviors and needs.

Brooke was quite the opposite, however. From the first week of her life she was rather serene in personality, only making a fuss when necessary and hardly ever becoming ill, which Arian now attributed to her being a mage.

Thankfully, little Edan seemed to follow in said sister's footsteps thus far, as he hardly ever wailed and smiled at nearly everything; _especially_ Adhlea.

The younger elf smiled down at the baby herself, watching the twitch in his eyelids as he slept and sighing affectionately.

"I-I know," she finally replied, looking a bit embarrassed. "I just... it's fascinating, is it not?"

"What is?" Arian asked.

"Just... being a mother. From what the twins have told me you're a professional. The way Edan is around you, it's hard not to see why." she answered.

Arian giggled, and leaned down to nuzzle her nose into the downy hair on top of her son's head. "It takes a lot of practice, Adhlea. Gods know when the twins were born I had no idea what I was doing. But it came to me instinctively, in time. There were some nights when I would just bawl because Adam would be coughing like mad or Celeste would have a fever that wouldn't break, and I felt completely helpless. You learn eventually that there are things you can't do for your children; and though it breaks your heart, in the long run you come to understand why."

"You're talking about me and Adam, aren't you," Adhlea concluded, not missing a beat.

Arian sighed, knowing the girl was well aware of her initial disapproval of such at this point. She chided herself for being so forward, as Adhlea hadn't given any reason so far to be deemed untrustworthy.

"If you had asked me such months ago I likely would've said yes," Arian answered. "But no, Adhlea, I'm not referring to you."

The younger woman seemed surprised. "Forgive me, Arian, I didn't-"

"No, Adhlea. If anything I should be the one apologizing for my behavior from the getgo. You haven't done anything to be considered deceptive. You're not your father, and I have to keep reminding myself of that."

Adhlea seemed to consider this as she slumped a bit against the sofa. " _Papae_ was always... vague, about everything surrounding the Inquisition. I know he took the Anchor-" her eyes quickly flickered to what remained of Arian's left arm, "-but that was all he disclosed to me in regards to those who were involved."

Arian was silent for a moment. Memories of the Dread Wolf only led to feelings of anger and betrayal, and frankly she was tired of recollecting such.

"Even now, I don't like bringing up the past. It's better if we didn't discuss it, _da'len._ Perhaps another day," she eventually murmured. Thankfully, Adhlea didn't press further.

Instead, she simply asked if she could prepare supper for that evening so that Arian could have a break - a request the older woman graciously accepted.

Though Adhlea insisted on doing it herself, Arian eventually moseyed over to the kitchen to guide her on how to prepare certain things, bouncing Edan against her chest all the while. Adhlea seemed honored by the assistance, and by the early evening had finished cooking a pot of hearty ram stew, large enough to feed the entire household.

When her husband and elder children returned from town, the first thing they all commented was how wonderful the house smelt, followed by gratitude toward Arian for preparing such a salivating dish.

"Actually, I didn't make the meal tonight," Arian clarified, offering a wink to the elf next to her. "Adhlea prepared the entire thing all by herself."

"Really?" came Adam with a proud grin. "Well, whaddya know, my girl can cook!"

"Adam..." Adhlea whined in embarrassment. Just as the young man moved to embrace her, Brooke bounced in between them, grabbing the elf by the arm and yanking her toward the dining table.

"What are we waiting for?" she chirped as she guided Adhlea to her seat, "I wanna try _Hahren's_ super-delicious dinner!"

Arian giggled at the sight, and was joined by Cullen but a second later - who came to stand at her side.

"I see you two had the chance to bond a bit," he commented, leaning down to press a kiss to her hair, then another to the top of Edan's head - still snuggled against his mother's bosom.

Arian hummed as she leaned into him, watching as Adam went to set the table and Celeste began pouring a ladleful of stew into each bowl. Meanwhile, Brooke was babbling in Adhlea's ear about a pet fennec she had seen in the marketplace.

"She's been trying so hard to be accepted by me... and I don't think she realizes that I _do_. I have for a while now."

Cullen smirked as he tipped her chin upward with his thumb and forefinger and pressed his lips to hers.

"I'm proud of you," he whispered, chuckling when Edan made a small squeak at being jostled.

Arian smiled against his lips, then moved away from him to put the baby down in his crib.

They both proceeded to join the rest of the family at the dining table - Arian sensing for the first time since Adhlea's arrival that all was right within the household.


	7. Desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Amariahellcat

It was a year after Edan's birth when Adhlea knew she couldn’t stay much longer.

 

The youngest Rutherford had shot up in that time, a healthy, happy baby that still smiled at everything and laughed more then he cried.

 

It had been a good year; she’d continued to work with the twins, bringing in a decent amount of gold and then returning often to their parents house for rests and visits.

 

Arian, amazingly, seemed to have accepted her presence and her relationship with Adam, and she was a normal baby-sitter for Edan whenever the older elf needed a break.

 

That was, unfortunately, the problem; she was to attached, to happy with them.

 

But the thought of leaving just brought on a wave of depression, one she couldn’t seem to climb out of no matter what she tried.

 

Adam could tell something was wrong, but he didn’t push her, merely staying near and offering his presence as a comfort.

 

It made her love him all the more, and added to her depression; _that_ realisation had been terrifying, and made leaving even worse. She’d managed to keep her mouth shut about it - though she’d almost slipped up and called him ‘Vhenan’ numerous times, biting her tongue at the last moment - but it would get harder to leave the longer she stayed.

 

Celeste was her best friend, Brooke was a _treasure_ , and Edan had snagged her heart the first time he smiled at her.

 

So Adhlea thought about leaving, and a dark cloud hung over her mood, depression digging it’s claws in and refusing to let go.

 

It made her careless, sloppier than usual, and culminated at the end of a particularly hectic Job.

 

They’d taken out a Venatori encampment in the forest - rather _near_ to the Rutherfords home, worryingly, and they would have taken it out regardless of the Hit or not - and Adhlea had done her usual sweep of the area, finding no remaining auras.

 

Confident, they’d returned to the house, Arian meeting them at the fence with Edan in her arms…

 

...only for Adhlea’s warning runes to go off behind them, signalling approaching enemies.

 

She’d done it by accident, acting solely on instinct, desperation driving her; her eyes flashing white as she turned, freezing the Venatori immediately to stone.

 

It was an ability she’d gotten from her father, one she had only ever used once before out of similar panic.

 

It was the spell that had alerted Arian to her identity that first time they’d met, and when she realized what she’d done Adhlea stiffened, praying she hadn’t messed up the trust she’d managed to win.

 

Her worry, it turned out, was fruitless; she turned to a worried Arian handing Edan off to Cullen so she could approach her and check her over, a hand on the younger elf’s face to examine her closely.

 

Adhlea couldn’t help herself in the face of such obvious worry and concern; she broke down, collapsing against Adam and sobbing into his shoulder when he embraced her.

 

She didn’t _want_ to leave. She wanted to stay with them, with Adam, not be constantly on the move and terrified of making any sort of connection with everyone.

  
But she has to, and the thought only makes her sob harder.


	8. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Amariahellcat
> 
> Chapter is NSFW

 

Edan was a year and a half old when Adhlea began planning her departure.

 

She'd stayed longer then she'd meant to - had gotten to attached to the Rutherford's, Adam in particular - and despite the wave of gloom and depression that fought to overtake her at the mere idea of leaving, she knew she had to go.

 

It had been a total of two years since everything had begun to spin out of her careful control, her pattern broken by friendship and then something more. And though Adhlea herself hadn't changed, physically, since she'd turned twenty, the others were aging.

 

Cullen - the only full human in the family - was nearing 54, and though he wore his age well, it showed. Arian was now 48, though being an elf meant she looked more about 32.

 

Edan was now toddling about, able to walk short distances by himself and following after Adhlea whenever he could.

 

Brooke was growing both in power and beauty, drawing attention from local boys her age. Boys that were soon chased off by either the twins or Adhlea herself, if not the imposing glare of her father.

 

Celeste was Celeste, though she had matured and now matched Adhlea physically, age wise; the archer would forever be taller than the elf, however, and Addy hid pained winces behind smiles whenever her friend would joke about their heights and ages.

 

And Adam... Adam was the main reason she didn't want to leave, as well as the reason she _had_ to, soon.

 

He'd gained another few inches in the years since they'd been together, resembling his father more and more in stature and looks as he aged, just the barest hint of his mother's Elven blood keeping him slimmer and more agile then his otherwise human build.

 

His hair was still a mess of golden curls, eyes the deepest blue she'd ever seen, and the new hints of scruff on his jaw tickled her pleasantly whenever he nuzzled or kissed her, especially when he did so on places _besides_ her lips...

 

She loved him. Was deeply, completely, _terrifyingly_ in love with Adam, and that was why she had to leave.

 

Adhlea's one rule had always been to not get attached. Finish her business and move on, leaving no ties or lingering connections, nothing to hurt her when she ultimately had to disappear.

 

She'd broken that rule, and now she had to deal with the consequences.

 

It took a month to prepare herself for her departure - both mentally and physically - and as the day drew closer, her chest began to close, heart aching with sadness that she hid behind a smile.

 

When the day arrived, it took every ounce of self control she had to not break down and give up, to not spill her guts to Celeste and cling to Adam.

 

She simply spent the day close to the family; helping Arian prepare the meals and taking Edan for a few hours so the elder Rutherford's could spend some time alone. She made sure to cuddle and hug the little boy as much as possible, fighting back tears every time he giggled or smiled at her.

 

She spent a couple of hours with Brooke, training vigorously and then plopping down in the grass with the younger woman to just stare at the clouds and talk, memorising the girls voice and smiling when she really wanted to scream.

 

She accompanied Celeste into town on an errand, sharing girl talk and joking around, forcing the laughter for her friend.

 

She made sure to hug both girls tight after dinner that night - nothing unusual, since she'd been doing so for months - only _tighter_ than usual, holding on longer.

 

Then she followed Adam to bed, and allowed herself to succumb to his affection one last time; let him strip her and touch her, hands burning a trail on her skin, mouth finding hers for a deep, passionate kiss.

 

Adhlea clung to him as he worshiped her, pressing close and gasping softly when he slid inside her, arms and legs wrapped so tightly around him he could barely pull back to thrust.

 

That was alright; she wanted to burn the moment into her memory, imprint the feel of his body against hers into her skin, needed the sweet ache between her legs to remain and remind her of this man in the lonely years to come.

 

Adhlea waited until Adam was fast asleep and had rolled away from her - as he always did, since he was someone who moved around in his sleep - before she quietly slipped from the bed, dressing swiftly in the dark and eyeing the moon through the window. It was just after midnight, she estimated, which gave her a few hours of darkness to travel in.

 

She withdrew the letter she'd written him from her satchel - the only bag she'd known no one else would go in - and placed it on the nightstand, standing and watching him for a moment in the moonlight.

 

Unable to help herself, Adhlea leaned down and brushed her lips over his, whispering " _Ar lath ma, vhenan,_ " before withdrawing.

 

She left similar - if less detailed - notes for Celeste, Brooke, and Arian as well, hoping they wouldn't hate her for her decision.

 

Then she left the house, forcing herself to keep her gaze forwards and not look back as she trudged into the forest and approached her favored Eluvian, stepping through it without a word.

 

Adhlea did not linger in the Crossroads long - she did not want to face her parents, no matter the fact they would understand better than anyone the pain she was feeling - and she did not, in all truth, go very far, instead exiting an Eluvian near the next town over, procuring a room at the local Inn for the night.

 

She would move on in the morning; for the moment, all Adhlea could do was collapse on her borrowed bed and sob.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Two weeks later found Adhlea surrounded and exhausted, cursing her luck and barely keeping her magic under control.

 

She’d gone back to doing what she’d done before teaming up with the twins - taking on mercenary contracts by herself - and had tracked her current targets to the forest outside of a smaller town roughly a week’s time from the Rutherford house.

 

Tevinter Slavers, going after Dalish Clans to bring back to the Imperium. The price was perfect, the crime was terrible, and it would keep her at a safe distance.

 

Things had gone smoothly, at first; she’d located the Slavers and taken out their mages, then aimed for the archers while sticking to the shadows.

 

Everything had been _fine_ … until her magic had spasmed mid-cast, shorting out her spell and rendering her unable to move for several seconds while pain lanced through her.

 

Adhlea hadn’t tested her limit since she and Adam had become intimate on a regular basis - she’d never had an issue, hadn’t had a _single_ spasm or Feral moment since they’d talked about her Needs.

 

She’d been fine since she’d left… until this battle, body suddenly thrumming with Need and _pain_.

 

The only way she could control it, now, was exercise and using her magic; the mere _thought_ of someone other than Adam touching her made her skin crawl, one of the consequences she’d been worried about in the first place.

 

Those few seconds of paralysis had cost her, and she glared at the ring of masked men surrounding her, teeth bared and magic buzzing.

 

Adhlea didn’t _like_ going Feral, even if it _did_ give her magic an edge and would likely allow her to wipe them out in one attack. She was barely _conscious_ when her magic reached that level, acting on instinct and lashing out at everything around her. If she let the magic go now - _allowed_ it to go Feral - she would wipe out half the forest as well as her targets.

 

Movement to her left made Adhlea tense, hand snapping out; the disabling spell she’d meant to cast ripping through the man’s throat and sending his headless body tumbling to the ground.

 

Shit, her control was already slipping; she needed to end this, _fast_.

 

There were enraged shouts and then they swarmed her, attacking from all sides. Adhlea whirled, casting spells and catching men with physical attacks where she could, teeth grit as she fought to keep control.

 

Even as their numbers dwindled they fought ruthlessly, wearing down both her control and her energy, exhaustion beginning to overtake her.

 

Adhlea swung to intercept an incoming spell and heard the _shift_ of a Prowler behind her, knowing she was to slow to block and closing her eyes in resigned acceptance.

 

 _Maybe this is better._ She mourned, ready for the cut of the Vints blade, _Better to die in battle then to spend eternity alone…_

 

_Clang!_

 

The sound of metal striking metal rang out behind her, followed by an all too familiar voice growling “Don’t _touch_ her, filthy Vint.”

 

Adhlea’s eyes snapped open, head whipping around to stare at the blonde man in surprise, heart thumping painfully. He was facing away from her, but there was no mistaking that stance, his armor and shield and sword giving him away even before he turned towards her, anger and stark _relief_ obvious on his face.

 

“ _Adam._ ” she whispered, realization dawning. He’d _followed her_.

 

“We’ll talk _after_ we’ve handled these idiots.” he spoke softly, tone belaying the worry he was trying to conceal, “Let’s finish them, Adhlea. Together.”

 

Just having him near was clearing her head, his presence a balm to her wild magic. “Together.” she agreed, standing tall with him at her back, facing the enemy as one.

  
Adam slid his left foot slightly forwards, angling his shield and rolling his shoulders; the moment his sword flashed out, Adhlea was casting, spells hitting the men facing her even as he barreled through the enemies facing him.

 

They'd been working together for nearly three years, fighting side by side; they were in sync the moment they moved, cutting through the remaining Slavers and making sure _none_ of them would ever be a threat again.

 

It was only once they were alone in the clearing that Adhlea tensed, unsure what to say. She was thrilled and terrified, happy he was there but afraid of his reaction.

 

Finally, she swallowed thickly, turning to face him "Adam, I-"

 

Her words cut off with a gasp when his arms were suddenly around her, pulling her tight against his chest and holding her as though afraid she might disappear.

 

"I said I would always follow you." he breathed in her ear, sounding worn out but content, "I intend to keep that promise, Addy, whether you think I'm foolish or not."

 

That did it. His promise - the one he'd made when she'd first told him of her immortality, when they'd first begun this dance - the one he was _keeping_ , the reason he had followed her, broke her remaining defenses.

 

"I'm sorry." she whispered, tears prickling at her eyes, "I never meant to - I didn't want to _hurt_ you, Adam!"

 

"I know." was all he said, and the dam broke, his hand stroking her hair gently as she sobbed into his shoulder, the Need curbed for the moment by her utter _joy_ at having him near.

 

"I'm sorry," Adhlea babbled, talking through the tears, clinging to him, "I'm so, _so_ sorry, Vhenan, so sorry, I just-"

 

His hand froze on her back, and she whimpered when he pulled back from her, confused by the look he was giving her.

 

"What... did you just say?" he questioned softly, eyes intent on hers.

 

"What?" Adhlea sniffled, unsure.

 

"You... you called me 'Vhenan'."

 

Even as her usual panic fought to rise to the surface, Adhlea pushed it back; she was _done_ hiding how she felt. Adam had shown his feelings, his devotion. Now it was her turn.

 

"I did." she affirmed, still sniffling slightly, "It means-"

 

"-'my heart'." Adam finished, a sudden look of _joy_ overcoming his features before he crushed her against him, catching her mouth for a mind-numbing kiss.

 

If his prior affection had soothed the Need, his kiss _intensified_ it, making white hot lust rush through her veins like wild fire even as she whimpered and clung to him, desperate now for his touch.

 

Adam kissed her until they were both out of breath and panting, just _barely_ pulling back and brushing his nose against hers, murmuring against her lips "Ar lath ma, Adhlea."

 

Adhlea's breath caught, eyes going wide for a moment, heart pounding. Adam took it as a bad sign, expression closing slightly, "Should I not-"

 

She tangled her hands in his hair and yanked him back down to her, silencing him with her mouth. "I love you to, you foolish man." she whispered harshly against his lips, thrilled when he growled and tightened his grip on her in response, pulling her fully into his lap.

 

"Let's get out of here." Adam managed to mutter between kisses, giving her a _look_ when she nipped playfully at his bottom lip, "I will _not_ take you on the forest ground."

 

"Nothing wrong with a little nature." she purred, spurred on by the heady lust coursing through her veins.

 

Her lovers eyebrows only lifted, "Surrounded by Venatori corpses?"

 

 _That_ made her pause, sighing, "Alright, back to town then. I have a room at the local Inn- _Adam_!"

 

Adam had swept her into his arms and stood in one smooth motion, the man smirking down at her as he headed out of the clearing. "Hold tight, love, we'll be there shortly."

 

Adhlea only _hmmed_ and curled as close to his chest as she could get, feeling his heart pounding just as loudly as her own.

 

The Slavers hadn't been camped to far from the town, and they made it just as darkness was falling, Adam striding straight into the Inn and following Adhlea's quiet directions without a word.

 

He set the elf down on the bed and moved to lock the door, Adhlea stripping and going up on her knees to press the entire length of her body against him when he returned to her, mouths meeting in another desperate kiss.

 

She helped him strip and then scooted back onto the bed, stretching out while he crawled over her.

 

Where normally she was dominant, Adam took control; pinning her wrists above her head and running his other hand along her body, teasing and touching, making her burn and ache and _want_.

 

Adhlea let him take control, sensing he needed it, delighted by his sudden dominance even as she fought the urge to flip him over and straddle him, body on fire from his touch.

 

Finally he released her wrists so he could hook his hands beneath her thighs and spread them, angling her hips up and sliding himself home in one quick thrust.

 

Adhlea's head fell back with a gasping moan, her body singing in relief and sex clenching hard around him to keep him inside her, needing him more then she'd ever needed _anything._

 

"Addy..." Adam groaned, shifting one hand to cradle the small of her back, lifting just enough to nestle perfectly against her, bending to kiss her "I love you."

 

"I love you." she echoed, smile euphoric as he began to move, repeating the words over and over as the pleasure washed over her and the Need began to sleep, _I love you I love you I love you_.

 

Hours later found Adhlea curled on top of Adam, head resting over his heart and a soft smile on her face as she listened to the steady rhythm beneath her ear.

 

Adam had one hand tucked beneath his head and the other running up and down her spine, making tingles rush through her skin.

 

The Need was sated and _sleeping_ , and she still felt giddy and light hearted and... well, _loved_.

 

"I _am_ sorry for leaving," she mumbled softly, pressing an apologetic kiss to the skin over his heart, "I thought it was best, but clearly not."

 

"Clearly," Adam agreed, chuckling when she swatted him playfully, "I promised you, Addy. I'll follow you forever, whether you think me foolish or not." He paused, grimacing slightly, "For as long as I can, anyways."

 

Adhlea pushed up on her elbows, chewing her lip for a moment. "There is... a way." she mumbled finally, using her nail to draw little circles on his collarbone.

 

Adam's eyes were locked immediately on her face, eyebrows up, "Addy?"

 

"Papae mentioned it. I've... never told anyone before, because it's _permanent_ , you can't go back once it's done-"

 

"Adhlea, what are you talking about?"

 

"Adam, when my mother and father met, Mamae wasn't immortal."

 

Adhlea watched as the words sank in, knew he understood when his eyebrows shot up, "You mean...?"

 

"It's called Bonding. Arian _may_ have mentioned it, though I don't know if she and Cullen..." Adhlea sighed, shrugging, "Regardless, it's the Elven version of marriage. These days, there's not much to it; if one of the partners is a mage, they can seal it themselves, or a Keeper oversees the Bonding. It forms a connection of sort between the partners."

 

Adam nodded, hand stilling on her back as he listened.

 

"The _original_ Bonding - the _Elvhen_ Bonding - was much more complex. It does exactly what the name suggests - it _Binds_ the couple together permanently. Each couple gets certain abilities unique to them - some can hear each other's thoughts no matter how far away they are from each other, other's can sense where their partner is at all times."

 

"The one thing that is constant through all Bonded couples is a Binding of their life-spans. That is to say... if a mortal Bonds with an Ancient..."

 

"...they become immortal." Adam finished, sounding startled.

 

Adhlea nodded, "Mamae is immortal because she Bonded with Papae, an Ancient Elvhen; she still looks 25. As a product of that union, I inherited the immortality... but Mamae told me about the Bonding, just in case."

 

"Addy..."

 

"I've never told anyone because I didn't think I'd ever _care_ for anyone that much. I tried _not_ to," she smiled sadly, meeting his eyes, "And then you came along and broke through all my defences, you wonderful, stubborn man. But I could never ask this of you, Adam. I could never take you away from your family because of my own selfishness. You would be like me, forever stuck at the physical age of whenever you turned, watching as the people you care about faded away."

 

She lowered her eyes, unable to hold his stare any longer, "I could not bear it if you came to hate me because of it."

 

There was silence for a moment, Adhlea wondering quietly if even just _telling_ him about it had ruined things.

 

"Five years."

 

Adhlea's gaze snapped back to his, finding Adam watching her with a mixture of determination and affection.

 

"What?" she questioned, surprised.

 

"Give me five years, Adhlea. If, at that time, you and I are still together, and I still feel this strongly for you - which I believe, with all my heart, that I _will_ \- I will ask this of you." Adam gaze her a gentle squeeze, grin charming and reassuring, "Deal?"

 

Adhlea laughed, bending to kiss him even as her heart went wild, "As if I could ever deny you anything, Adam."


	9. Uncertainty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** Martini_September

He had promised he would - and Celeste didn't doubt for minute that he'd go back on it.

Her brother was loyal, and stubborn. Always had been, since they were young children learning to properly hold wooden swords. And when he'd declared that he'd follow Adhlea the moment she disappeared, Celeste knew he would.

Call it twin intuition.

Even still, a deeper part of her was upset - even if she didn't want to acknowledge it. She and Adam had been attached at the hip since birth, and the knowing that she'd see him only a handful of times in the future didn't settle well.

"At least he'll be happy. That's all that should matter," her mother, oddly enough, had said - though the slight dip in her brow had stated otherwise.

He and Adhlea had promised to visit whenever possible, but Celeste knew her friend would rather not stick around and watch them all slowly fade out of existence. She wondered when Adam would realize this, himself.

And then he had mentioned the "Bonding" when the couple showed up a few weeks later.

"And you'll do it? Bond with her, I mean." Celeste asked her brother, whose face was more determined than ever.

"Yes. Now that I know what she means to me, I don't ever want to lose her."

Celeste nodded carefully as she stared toward the ground, her teeth absentmindedly chewing at her lip.

"I just..." a sigh. "I hope you know what you're doing, Adam. I'm happy for you both, but I don't want to lose you."

Adam came forward then, and brought his twin into a tight embrace. 

"Celeste, you're never going to lose me. I'll be around for as long as I can." he told her, and she too coiled her arms tightly around him.

True to his word, Adam and Adhlea visited as much as they could, often time going weeks before they would take off to some unknown destination. In that time, Celeste found she was growing bored with simply residing in South Reach, and so she decided one afternoon to take off in search of companions who could accompany her in her mercenary work.

Brooke wanted to tag along, which was natural at this point with Adhlea being absent more often, but their parents were still rather protective of her little sister, and so she ended up staying behind - to Brooke's  _very_ vocal chagrin.

Celeste ended up finding herself in Denerim, after about a week or two of travelling around the area. She was familiar with the city at this point, as she, Adam, and Adhlea had traveled there frequently for jobs.

As she stepped into an inn to turn in for the night, she nearly fell over upon colliding with someone who happened to be leaving.

"Oof!" Celeste grunted as she moved to keep herself upright. The opposite person was in no better a situation, as they had quickly landed on their rump from the impact.

"Creators. Forgive me, ah didn't see you come in," came the stranger's feminine voice after a few seconds. Celeste looked down and took in the sight of the individual - a lithe elf with cropped, raven hair, who was attempting (and failing) to dust off her tunic.

"Here, let me help you," Celeste said, offering the other woman her hand. The elf looked up in gratitude and took her outstretched hand, hoisting herself to her feet.

"A bow. You're a rogue, then? Must've been why ah didn't notice ya," the elf, taking note of the weapon on Celeste's back, commented, still trying to dust off her outfit. The blonde just perked a brow at the woman in response.

"Perhaps. You aren't hurt?" Celeste questioned.

The elf shook her head. "Bum'll be a bit sore in the morning, but ya didn't do any major damage. Oh! Haven't even introduced m'self - pardon me. Name's Moira, I'm a hunter from the Free Marches."

"Celeste," the blonde introduced herself, in turn. "The Free Marches? What brings you to Ferelden, then?"

Moira, finally halting in recomposing herself, just laughed. "Ah was here attemptin' to make a trade deal with one of them market managers, but they refused - said it'd be too difficult to import me goods. Bloody figures, made this whole trip uneventful, though."

That's when an idea popped into Celeste's head.

"You said you're a hunter," she clarified, and Moira casually nodded.

"Yeah? What 'bout it?" she retorted.

A wide smile bloomed on the blonde's cheeks. "I came to Denerim in search of a partner - one that could help me with mercenary contracts in the area. My brother and his... paramour, were part of my group originally, but they took off to do other things. Seeing as you have experience, I don't suppose you'd perhaps be interested? Considering you came all this way, I mean."

Moira seemed to ponder this as she tapped a finger to her chin.

"Would ah get a cut of the profits for m'self?" she questioned, sending a well-meaning look to Celeste.

The blonde woman just tilted her head. "Of course, I'm not some con artist."

Moira's lips turned up in a smirk. "Mkay, Blondie. Ah'll tag along with you in yer excursion's. When do we start?"

A kerfuffle sounded in the corner of the inn just then, as two bulky men attempted to take each other down whilst arguing about an alarmed maiden standing nearby.

"How about now?" Celeste uttered with a smile, reaching for her bow. 


	10. Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author: Amariahellcat

**Knowing**

 

Adhlea wakes to darkness and quiet, blinking calmly at the ceiling as her eyes adjust to the dim lighting.

 

Night still blankets the world, and she lies still for a moment, just listening. She can hear owls, the rustle of the trees, the quiet steps of deer and halla and whatever other creatures are roaming the forest at this time.

 

Their little house is silent save for Adam’s calm breathing beside her ear, and she sits up to stretch, eyes finding his face and lips pulling in a content grin.

 

Adam is still fast asleep, one arm tucked beneath the pillow and his mouth open to breathe, hair a tousled mess of curls that she reaches out to run her fingers through.

 

They’ve been living here a month - in the little house they’d had built just inside the forest, not far from his Family home - and it’d been four years since Adam had followed after her, proving he had every intention of keeping his promise to stay by her.

 

Four years since she’d told him about the Bonding, and he had promised to ask her if they remained together five years later.

 

Adhlea rolls her shoulders, gaze drifting for a moment out the window as her night shirt - one of Adam’s that she had taken to swiping, honestly, - slips lower, the marks covering the expanse of her skin still tender from her lover's attention earlier in the night.

 

And where, four years before, she had been uncertain of her path, she knew for certain what road she now wished to follow.

 

“Mmm-Addy?” Adam mumbled behind her, one blue eye slitting open to watch her, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.” Adhlea lays back down and fitts herself snugly against him, her head beneath his chin and a content purr leaving her when he wraps his arm around her, “Just thinking.”

“About?”

“Good things.” is all she says, sleep claiming her quickly as he hugs her closer, mumbling into her hair.

Adhlea knew, now, what she wanted.

  
  
When - if - Adam asked her to Bond with him, her answer would immediately be _yes_.


	11. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a collab between the two of us :) Martini_September wrote the part with Adam visiting his parents, Amariahellcat did the rest!

Adam knew it wasn't going to be easy - having to explain to his parents what he intended to do. But they deserved to know, regardless of how they would react.

As he walked along the road leading to the house he had been born in, had been raised in, he took a moment to simply reminisce on all of the fond memories he had shared with his siblings. 

He wasn't a child any longer - now twenty-five years, and he knew that no matter how much his plans would ache in the long run, he was going to go through with this.

He was going to ask Adhlea to Bond with him.

Ever since that night he had promised he would, it had always been a lingering thought in the back of his mind - very much present but not his complete focus.

Now, it was _everything._

As he entered the house he was instantly stopped by Edan, who came bolting into his older brother's arms with a wide and slightly toothless grin.

"Hi, Adam!" the near seven-year-old chirped once he pulled away, brown eyes twinkling and golden curls akin to a patch of briars on his head. Adam ruffled the boy's hair, a little chuckle escaping his lips at his brother's enthusiasm.

"Hello, Edan," Adam eventually reciprocated. "Do you know where _Mamae_ and Father are?"

Edan seemed to ponder his answer, then stuck his hands behind his back with a coy smirk.

"I'll tell you if you tell me why Addy isn't here," he giggled, obviously thinking himself the biggest mastermind in that moment. Adam sighed, but went along with it, regardless.

"Addy's visiting with _her Mamae_ and Father at the moment," he told the boy. "Now, we had a deal, little brother."

Edan rolled his eyes. "I know, I know," he groaned. " _Mamae_ went to visit Auntie Mia, and Daddy is outside in the stable."

"Now was that so hard?" Adam asked him with a smile. 

Edan just sighed. "No. I just wanted to play... it gets so _boring_ when you and our sisters aren't here." he admitted sadly.

Adam felt sorry for his youngest sibling in that moment. While he and Addy _had_ taken residence nearby, they weren't always present in his parent's home. Celeste was out and about with her significant other, Moira, and their troupe of mercenaries nowadays, and Brooke, though still living with their parents, spent her time down at the resident healer's home during the day, helping the sick and wounded.

That usually left Edan by himself, unless he happened to stowaway to town with the other children living nearby.

Adhlea couldn't get enough of the boy, often inviting him over to their house and spoiling him to death with games and treats as far as the eyes could see. Sometimes, Adam believed him to like _her_ more than himself.

"How about we make a deal: once I talk with our parents and Addy, you can stay over at our place for as many days as you wish." Adam offered him with a wink.

Edan instantly got excited. "Okay!" 

Just as Adam was about to head outside to find his father, his mother came into the house, looking slightly surprised to see him there.

"Adam, I wasn't expecting you to be here," Arian said as she went to set some things down in the kitchen. "Where's Adhlea?"

"Visiting with her mother," he told her as he went to sit on the sofa in the main room. No way was he going to mention Solas when he was about to talk serious business with his mother. "Edan, could you go get Father for me? Tell him I need to speak with him and _Mamae."_ Adam asked the boy, who instantly nodded and leapt out the front door to retrieve Cullen.

"You need to speak with us?" Arian asked, coming over to the sofa and taking a seat next to Adam. "Whatever about?"

"Just... wait till Father gets here," Adam told her with a smile. His mother simply cocked a brow.

Once Cullen entered the home, he too made his way over to the main room, looking worn-out from the work he'd been doing up to that point.

Adam swallowed thickly at the sight of his father - now completely grey in the face, but still quite agile for his age. With him being the only full-human in their immediate family, as well as all the hardships he'd endured in his lifetime, Adam knew his father's years were limited - and that only motivated him _more_ to explain his intentions to his parents _now._

"What's this about?" Cullen asked, looking back and forth between Arian and Adam once he too took a seat. 

"I'm just as curious," Arian followed with a smile, cupping Cullen's hand with her own. She turned toward Adam and asked, "Son, what did you need to tell us?"

Adam paused for a moment, but took a deep breath and went right for it. "I want to Bond with and marry Adhlea."

To his parents' credit, both looked completely floored by the information - jaws slack and eyes wide.

"You _what?"_ Cullen spoke first, brows creased in total confusion. 

Adam sighed, then said again, "I want- _am going_ to Bond with and marry Addy."

Both of his parents simultaneously blinked a few times in silence.

"Well... that's wonderful, dear," Arian eventually murmured with a smile, still looking a bit flabbergasted. Both Cullen and Adam sent surprised looks her way in response.

"You think so?" Adam asked, and his mother nodded. 

"I think it wonderful that you want to embrace both sides of your heritage," she said, "And I knew you were going to wed her eventually, it was just a matter of _when."_

"You don't think it too soon?" Cullen asked her, and she shook her head.

"I believe Adam knows what he's doing," she answered with an accepting smile, and Cullen nodded in agreement.

Well that was a relief, but now came the slightly difficult part.

"That's... not the only thing." Adam uttered as he rubbed at his arm. Both of his parents looked to him again with expectant gazes.

With a heavy heart, he told them everything, about what would happen to him once he Bonded with Adhlea, who was immortal - and that after, he would no longer be subjected to a shortened lifespan. 

Both Arian and Cullen were silent for a time, contemplating the facts heavily.

"You understand once you do this, you can't go back." Arian said to him. "It... would _relieve_ me to know that you would be taken care of long after I and your father are gone, but you will live past _all_ of our times, your siblings included."

"I know." Adam replied. "But... Addy means the world to me. I don't want to live my life not knowing what could've happened had I stayed at her side. I _want_ to do this."

Arian looked to Cullen for his input, but he just sighed. 

"I once sought the affections of a woman who many objected, and in the end I became the happiest man to ever live," he said, reaching out to take Arian's hand in his own with a fond smile. "If she makes you as happy as your mother makes me, Adam, and you're _sure..._ then go for it."

Adam beamed, and immediately reached out to tightly embrace his parents.

"Thank you," he told them both in a whisper, then stood to his feet. "I... I suppose I have a proposal to make," he said sheepishly, and took off to find Adhlea.

Adhlea. His soon-to-be _wife._

 

* * *

 

Adhlea stepped out of the Eluvian and paused to listen, ears pricked to catch the sounds of anything nearby.

Hearing only wildlife, she glanced at the sky and grinned, setting off at a quick jog for home.

 _It's still early; Adam should still be at his parents',_ Adhlea hummed under her breath, dodging around an overgrown willow and coming in sight of the house,  _I should have time to start dinner, at least, and then... well._

The day had gone perfectly; she'd visited Amaris and Solas in their current haunt, catching up on things. It had been nearly a year since she'd seen them in person, and over two since she'd finally brought Adam to meet them. Things had gone smoothly, and while Adam hadn't said much, her father had given his blessing to the younger man.

This trip had been about  _more_ then simply catching up, however. She hadn't told Adam, but she'd gone to her parents with a simple request; she wanted to know how to complete the Bonding ritual, properly.

"Has he asked you?" Amaris had questioned, smiling knowingly.

"No, but he promised he would after five years. I just... want to be prepared, in case..."

Her parents had shared a look, their smiles making her flush, before Amaris had patted her on the shoulder and nodded, "Alright, Adhlea. We'll teach you how to complete the Bonding."

The elf was still flushed and grinning as she entered the house, the familiar wave of the barriers she'd cast around it tingling on her skin as she stepped through the threshold into the living area.

"I'm home." she whispered quietly, laughing at herself as she shrugged out of her overcoat and moved to hang it up.

She never would have expected this -  _any_ of this- before she'd met the Rutherfords and started travelling with them. Love had been a dangerous, unobtainable dream, one she could not allow herself.

Now... now, she hoped Adam meant to keep his promise, so that she would never have to let him go.

Adhlea's ears pricked at the sound of the door opening again, cursing mentally even as she grinned and hurried out to the foyer.  _So much for getting dinner started, oh well._

"Adam, welcome home!" she sang out as she entered the room, smiling and falling forwards against his chest when he opened his arms to her, "How was your visit? How are your paren-mhpm!"

Adam cut her off with his lips against hers, the elf responding all to happily and wrapping her arms around his neck to press closer with a purr. One large hand settled on her hip, the other cupping her jaw tenderly and making her sink further into him.

He stayed close when he pulled back, staring down at her with a look she couldn't quite read, making her frown in confusion.

"Adam?" Adhlea questioned, concerned.

"I want to show you something." Adam mumbled, hands finding hers to pull her back towards the door, "Come with me?"

Curious but still confused, Adhlea nodded, letting him lead her, "Of course, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

 

* * *

 

To say Adhlea was confused when they arrived in Crestwood would be an understatement.

They'd made it to the stables of Caer Bronach just as darkness fell, Adam checking their mounts in and then taking her hand to lead her further on down the main path with no more explanation then he'd given before.

The man had been babbling the whole ride there, rambling about everything and anything - a nervous habit of his, and one that only made Adhlea more and more curious.

Still, the elf kept quiet, wanting to know but also giddy at the chance to be alone. They hadn't had the chance to take many trips; not unless they were working. So this freedom was... refreshing. Invigorating. And the nervous energy coming off of her lover was making  _her_ antsy, in turn.

Finally, Adam tugged her to a stop, and Adhlea pricked, glancing around at what seemed to be their destination. Adam had brought her to the edge of the lake, and they stood on a little dock just barely overhanging the water, weathered but well taken care of, illuminated by a single mage-light perched on the further post.

Grinning, Adhlea turned to the nervous man, stepping closer to look up at him, "So... why are we in Crestwood, Adam?"

"M-my father... grew up near here, in... Honnleath." Adam couldn't meet her gaze, eyes focused out over the water, "He said... he used to come here, all the time. Just by himself, when he needed to  _think_ , to be alone for a while. He said it was  _peaceful_."

"It  _is_." the elf agreed, still watching his face, "It's beautiful."

She waited a moment - watching him watch the waves - before gently pressing "Was there something  _else_ , Adam?"

"Father once told me a story." Adam began, nervousness still present but voice slowly gaining confidence, "From when he and Mamae had been together for a time. It was during the Inquisition - just before they went to Adamant - when he brought her out here."

" _Why_ did he bring her here?" Adhlea questioned softly, stepping closer into him.

"He said-" Adam paused, took a breath, and then turned to meet her gaze, blue eyes glowing in the dim light, "He said he brought her here when he  _knew_ he was on the right path, when he was certain of his decision. When he was ready to make a  _promise_."

Adhlea's breath caught, eyes widening, "Adam-"

His hand on her cheek cut her off, his nervousness  _gone_ as he stared down at her with such open affection her knees felt weak.

"I'm sorry, Addy," he breathed quietly, his left hand digging in his pocket for something, "I'm sorry I made you wait five years when I've wanted to ask the question since you  _told_ me about it. So I'll ask now, with all of my heart-"

Adam had gone down on one knee before she could blink, and Adhlea couldn't breathe, staring wide-eyed as he pulled a ring from his pocket and held it out to her, the blue of the stone glinting in the lantern's light.

"Adhlea Lavellan," Adam spoke, his grin loving and his gaze hopeful, "Will you marry me?  _Bond_ with me? Allow me to remain at your side, now and forever?"

 _I'm dreaming._ she thought for one brief moment, tears rising, fearing that this was yet another vision of the Fade come to taunt her,  _Please, please let this be real-_

"Addy?"

The worried quiver to his voice was all she needed to tell her it was  _real_ , lips spreading in a wide grin as she tried to force back the tears, laughing through them, " _Yes_ , Adam. Creators,  _yes_!"

The worry on his face was immediately swept away by  _joy_ , the man managing to slip the ring on her finger - it fit  _perfectly_ , the sneak, how had he - before standing and grabbing her waist to swing her around, laughing jubilantly. "Thank the Maker! You had me  _scared_ for a moment there, Addy! Gods, I love you!"

Adam moved to set her down, but Adhlea was having none of it; she hooked her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips, locking her ankles behind him and kissing him with all the love and joy she felt. His arms were immediately around her back, pressing her closer, mouth moving gently over hers.

It wasn't enough. She needed him closer, inside her, everywhere, needed to take him  _now_ , Bond with him before anything could happen to him, make sure he was hers and only hers.

 _Instinct may try to override things,_ she remembered her father warning her,  _Especially because your partner is not Immortal, you'll want to Bind him as quickly as possible._

 _Do whatever you wish, Da'Len, for however long Adam needs - just make sure you are somewhere **safe**_ **.**

"Adam..." she groaned in his ear when he released her mouth to press needy kisses along her throat, "We may have a problem."

Adam froze, lips still against her skin when he spoke, "What? What happened?"

"Unless you brought a  _tent_ , it seems we'll be Bonding out in the open."

"Which means...?"

" _Adam_ ," Adhlea purred, yanking his head back up to whisper against his mouth, nipping teasingly at his lower lip, "We are  _Bonding_ : mind,  _body_ , and soul. I need you  _naked_ , Vhenan." She smirked wickedly, yanking at his shirt and delighting with the first button popped off, " _Now_."

The surprise in his eyes was quickly overridden by  _heat_ , his grip on her tightening as she pressed her hips purposely against his own, "We could... go to Caer Bronach?"

" _No_." she wriggled against him, gaze predatory and possessive, "To many  _people_."

"Then where...?"

Adhlea smiled and slipped out of his grip, keeping tight hold of his hand as she padded out onto the grass, "Let's go find some soft grass to  _roll_ around in, Vhenan."

Adam's only response was a curse and darkening eyes as he followed obediently after, grip on her tight and  _wanting_.

Need rising steadily, Adhlea chose the first somewhat secluded area they came across - not far from the lake but sheltered by large rocks, the grass soft and inviting beneath her feet - and released his hand, shrugging her overcoat off and spreading it out on the ground, hearing Adam follow suit behind her.

She undressed quickly, not at all shy about her body, and turned back towards him once she was bare, watching as he in turn discarded his small clothes and straightened to his full height, all tanned skin and toned muscles and golden hair and  _hers_ , all hers.

They stepped forwards at the same time, arms wrapping around each other as Adam bent to kiss her again, affectionate and wanting.

"When you feel magic, let it in," Adhlea whispered against his mouth, pressing close and fighting not to be distracted by his hardening length against her thigh, "You're becoming  _immortal_ , your body's going to change. I don't know... there will be  _pain_ , Adam, I'm sorry, are you sure-?"

He gripped her closer suddenly, a hand groping at her ass and the other cradling her jaw. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." he promised.

The Need flared brighter, the elf purring into his mouth, "Lay down, Vhenan."

Adam obeyed her immediately, clearly trusting her to do what was necessary; he laid down on their spread coats and watched her with bright eyes, reaching up when she crossed over to help her straddle him.

Adhlea settled momentarily on his stomach, bracing her hands and squirming back just a bit. She could feel him hard against her ass, hot and heavy, and lifted up to brush herself teasingly against him, smirking wickedly at his resulting hiss and hip jerk.

Her own body wound tight with Need, she gave in and sank down onto him with one hard roll of her hips, sighing in pleasure at the stretch of him filling her as Adam cursed beneath her.

Adhlea wiggled, rolling her hips against him and whimpering, eyes half shut as she begged, " _Move_ with me Vhenan,  _please_."

"Makers _breath_ , Addy..." Adam groaned, but he bucked up into her, driving himself deeper and making her whimper in pleasure.

They found a rhythm and moved together, Adam's hands finding her hips to help her shift, planting his feet firmly so he could thrust  _harder_ , making her pleasure wind higher and higher.

Adhlea knew he was close when his eyes clenched shut and his breathing turned ragged, shoving her own orgasm back as her magic rose up, coiling around them both as words in Elvhen spilled automatically from her tongue.

The magic curled tighter with every word she spoke, her voice pitching higher as she fought back her finish,  _needing_ him to reach his peak first to seal the Bond.

Adhlea finished the verse and the magic sunk suddenly into them both, shimmering as it disappeared beneath their skin and added fuel to the fire.

Adam's grip on her hips tightened to a nearly painful level as the magic took him, hips snapping up into hers as his release hit, gasping for air "Adhlea-!"

Addy immediately brought her wrist to her mouth and bit down  _hard_ \- just enough to draw a few small drops of blood - and then forcing it against Adam's lips, making sure he swallowed and gasping in shocked pleasure when the Bond  _snapped_ into place, screaming as her release hit.

_You'll know you've done it right if you can **feel** him, Da'Len. Don't worry, you will know._

As she slumped against his chest, panting and exhausted, Adhlea found she  _did_ feel Adam in a different way then before; she could  _sense_ him, his emotions, currently a tangled mess of affection and exhaustion and  _want_ , pure, blazing want over everything else.

So she wasn't really surprised when he gripped her tight and rolled them over, his weight pinning her to their coats and his cock once more hardening within her.

"A-Adam...?" she questioned softly, shivering at the touch and seeking his eyes, "Are you...?"

Adam lifted his head just enough to meet her eyes, pupils blown-out with lust and the blue barely visible. "Addy..." he mumbled before wincing, gritting his teeth silently as a shiver rocked him.

He was in  _pain_ , as Solas had warned he would be; Adhlea pulled him down to kiss him, arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Ar lath ma, Vhenan. Forever. Take what you need, Adam, I'm here."

Adam only growled and gripped her tighter, losing himself in her once more.

 

* * *

 

Adhlea was woken hours later by lips against her neck and fingers drifting lazily between her folds, shivering when he pressed close to her back and purposely rubbing the hard length of his cock against her.

The elf shuddered in his grip, awake and  _wet_ just from the brief touches, turning her head back towards him and opening her eyes. Pale blue met heated cerulean as he caught her stare, smirking in the dim light of the stars.

" _Adhlea_ ," Adam growled, lips a hairs breadth from hers and his hips rolling purposely against her, fingers sliding higher to toy with her clit, "Love, I  _want_ you again. Can I...?"

"I am  _yours_ , Adam," she swore, sighing in relief when he kissed her, pressing back into him, "Take what you need, Vhenan."

It was all the permission he'd needed, lifting her leg and lining himself up to press in with a single hard thrust, sending the both of them once more into rapture.

 

* * *

 

The next time Adhlea woke, it was to bright sunlight and Adam passed out on top of her, his arms a tight circle around her waist and his head pillowed on her breasts.

Outwardly, he didn't look any different, but there was a new  _aura_ coming from him, and she could still sense him in that strange way, feel his emotions and wants.

It seemed to be muted as he slept, but the feelings hit her again when she roused him gently from his dreams, a focused stream of  _Adhlea_ and  _love_ and  _want_ that had her shivering and grinning.

She managed to coax him into dressing long enough to get him back to Caer Bronach and procure a room for the night, leaving him asleep in the room while she went to get food. Adhlea came back to the room to find Adam awake and  _aroused_ , and the food she'd bought didn't get eaten until  _much_ later that evening.

They managed to make it home the day after, and while Adam was still feeling the changes from the Bond and didn't want to let her out of his sight, he was no longer  _quite_ as lust-addled as he had been.

Not  _quite_. That was  _not_ to say that they  _didn't_ spend the rest of the week either in bed or making  _creative_ use of other spaces in the house, much to Adhlea's delight and partial concern.

But, as they hit a full week since the Bonding, Adam seemed to return to normal, and Adhlea woke simply to him cuddled against her chest, fast asleep and showing no other signs of the relentless Need he'd been plagued with.

Shifting so she could watch him and run her fingers through his tousled curls, Adhlea smiled down at him, still half believing that she was dreaming. Adam was hers; her Bonded, her Mate, her  _fiance_ and soon-to-be- _husband_. 

 _And_ , she realized, gaze snapping for a moment to the familiar little bottle on her nightstand, still full of swirling purple liquid,  _maybe...!_

She couldn't help it; laughter started to bubble up from deep in her chest, rising until the giggles burst forth, making her shake and waking her fiance.

"Mmm...Addy?" Adam's voice was rough with sleep, eyes opening a slit to stare up at her in confusion, "Wha'so funny...?"

"Guess what." she grinned, unable to contain her mirth as she wiggled back down to hug him, still giggling breathlessly.

"What?" Adam humored her, nuzzling into her hair and nearly drifting off again.

"I forgot to take my fertility potion."

Adam 'mmmhd' into her hair before going stiff as realization set in, jerking back to stare at her wide-eyed, "When were you-?!"

"The day after we Bonded." she whispered, nuzzling her nose against his, "Not that I need it anymore. We're both Immortal, now."

"That means...?"

"We can have kids, Adam."

Adam made a strangled sound before crushing her against his chest, laughing into her hair. "Makers  _breath_ , I can't... I hadn't even thought about...  _wait_." he pulled back, staring at her seriously, "Are you...?"

Adhlea snorted, unable to help it, "This quickly? I doubt it. Although, with how...  _needy_ you were all week, who can say?"

"Gods, I love you, Adhlea," her Mate grinned, kissing her sweetly before tucking her back against his chest, laughing quietly, "I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to keep you happy, to provide for you and... and any children we may have. Makers  _breath_ , I'm giddy just...  _thinking_ about that!"

"So am I, Adam," she giggled, cuddling into him contentedly, "So am I."

They finally managed to visit the Rutherford house later that night, dressed nicely and glowing with their Bond.

The first person to greet them was Edan, who met them with a rather annoyed declaration of "Can I come over to your house  _now_?!"


	12. Matrimony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** Martini_September

He and Adhlea were practically married at this point - at least, in the Elvhen eyes. That didn't stop his mother, sister, and aunts from insisting that they hold a proper ceremony just weeks after he had Bonded with her, however.

And, such was why Adam was currently standing at the end of an aisle made up of his family, as well as some of the townsfolk who had seen him grow up over the years.

All watched him with approving eyes, his mother and father at the very front with bright smiles plastered to their cheeks. Poor Edan stood at their father's side, looking like he was about to keel over from boredom.

A petal floated down from a nearby post and landed in front of his little brother, and Edan reached down to pick it up a second later with a quirky grin, twirling it between his fingers.

Adam had to give his sisters credit, between them and his mother, they had managed to make the front of their homestead quite elegant in appearance, with streams of lace and flowers nearly _everywhere._

He suppressed a laugh when he thought of Celeste - who had protested to the idea of having to help out but who had also nearly _giggled_ in excitement once they had finished decorating the afternoon previous.

Said sister was currently in the house with Brooke, as both had agreed to help prepare and walk his betrothed down the aisle and to him, seeing as Adhlea's parents would cause quite a stir if they happened to show up out of the blue; most notably her father. 

He could practically visualize his sisters attempting to doll-up his protesting bride, and he felt a twinge of empathy for her - a side effect to the Bonding, perhaps?

Brooke, being Brooke, had been ecstatic from the initial announcement, offering to help Adhlea find a dress in town that would be suitable for the ceremony - _simple but elegant,_ as she had insisted. Even Adam was dressed in nothing more than a slightly-fancier tunic and trousers; Maker knew he and Adhlea weren't too keen on looking like royalty for _any_ occasion, let alone this.

After all, this was simply meant to be a statement to his family, nothing more. He was already wed to Adhlea, in a spiritual sense.

Just as he pondered this, all to the sides of him suddenly turned their attention to the house. Once Adam lifted his eyes toward the same direction, he swore he forgot to breathe right then and there.

His sisters approached him, pacing down the aisle; and in-between them was Addy - donned in a lacy white gown that flowed into a slight train behind her feet. Her long, blonde hair had been done up in a mishmash of curls and braids - white and yellow flowers embedded intricately into the complex design. Charcoal had been applied to her eyelids, and her cheeks were dusted a rosy pink, both complementing the rest of her appearance _perfectly_.

She looked absolutely stunning - and judging by her pleased expression at his reaction, Adam knew she understood that _quite_ well.

Brooke and Celeste parted off to the sides once Adhlea was within his reach, and Adam took her hands in his, pulling her toward him as she took her place at his side.

The Revered Mother in front of them began to speak; talking of the Maker and love and something having to do with ultimate happiness - but Adam was too distracted by the sight before him to really contemplate her words.

Addy sent an amused look his way, and he in turn squeezed her hands, the both of them impatient to get to the gist of ceremony.

Finally, _finally_ , the woman asked them if they were willing to spend their lives with one another, first Adam then Adhlea, and both gave an assuring  _yes_ for their answers.

The official announced them as married to the group of people behind them, and Adam embraced Adhlea, his _wife_ , sealing their commitment with a firm kiss to her lips.

As his family and friends cheered for them, Adhlea parted from him briefly to whisper a heated _"we're married"_ into his mouth, her smile nearly splitting her cheeks.

Adam offered her an affectionate smirk in return, his hand coming up to her cheek to tenderly stroke the flushed skin with his thumb.

"So we are," he chuckled softly as he leaned in to kiss her again. " _Mrs. Rutherford._ "


	13. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author: Amariahellcat

They’d been Bonded for nearly three months - married for about two - when Adhlea started feeling off.

It was nothing major; minor nausea in the morning or when faced with certain foods, a slight tenderness in her breasts, occasional drowsiness in the early evening.

She wrote it off as a reaction to the changing weather, and maybe early side effects of the Bond. She’d shared a lot of magical energy with Adam during the Bonding, and maybe her body was still trying to regain what it had lost.

Regardless, the time since their Bonding had been the happiest of her life; her magic had been calm since then, only needing to be sated a couple of times. There had been one instance, about a month after she’d stopped taking her anti-fertility potion, where the Need had been nearly frantic, but Adam had made sure she was taken care of and stayed by her side the entire time.

They’d settled into their house inside the forest, close by the main Rutherford home but well hidden from outsiders; just a small two bedroom building for the time being, nothing fancy.

Anytime Adhlea wasn’t with Adam she was with his family -  _ her _ family - spending time with the girls or helping Arian with Edan, still wrapped around the little boys finger as he neared 7 years old.

When the symptoms persisted, Adhlea mentioned them to Arian, rather annoyed by the nausea at that point and just wanting to be back to normal.

Arian didn’t say anything, but the way her face slid into a knowing smile told Adhlea she had clued into something she wasn’t telling the younger elf about.

“You’ll figure it out.” was all she said, patting her on the shoulder and leaving her to ponder it while she went to fix dinner.

It was one of the rare nights that she and Adam had stayed home when she figured it out.

They’d eaten dinner only for Adhlea to feel suddenly ill, running for the bathing chamber and emptying her stomach of everything she’d eaten.

Adam had cleaned up and then gone running to his parents house to get her some stomach medicine while Adhlea slumped on the couch, feeling drained and confused.

The elf leaned her head back against the edge of the couch and sighed, shifting her hands to rest them on her stomach. Then she froze when her hands brushed over what seemed to be a hard  _ bump _ on her abdomen, obvious when she pressed her hands closer, eyes snapping open as realization set in.

She’d been nauseous and tired, her body had felt tender, she felt sluggish…  _ Fenhedis, I’m-! _

“Okay, Mamae had a couple of herbs we can boil to make tea, she didn’t want to give you anything to strong - what happened?!” Adam stopped short when he entered the living room, eyes locked on his now  _ sobbing _ wife, “Adhlea, what’s wrong?! What-?”

Adhlea grabbed his hands when he was close enough to her, waiting till he’d crouched before her to stick them on her belly. She was still crying - tears still running down her face - but she was  _ smiling _ , ecstatic, laughing through the tears.

“Adam.” she managed finally, unable to help her laugh at his worried expression, “I’m  _ pregnant _ .”

Her husband froze for a moment, staring at her, before he broke out in a wide grin and swept her up off the couch and into his arms, laughing and spinning her around.

“Adam!” Adhlea shrieked, clinging to his neck and laughing as he spun her, practically purring when he kissed her.

“We’re having a baby,” he whispered against her lips, sounding reverent, “I can’t… you  _ spoil _ me, Adhlea.”

“I still can’t believe it,” she murmured back, burrowing close against him, “I keep thinking this is all a wonderful dream that I’m going to wake up from.”

“This isn’t a dream.” Adam promised her, kissing her again, “This is reality, love, and I’m never letting you or our child go. I promise.”

  
_ Thank the Maker. _


	14. New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Amariahellcat

There were several times during her pregnancy when Adhlea _knew_ she'd managed to freak Adam out.

The first time - well, one of the first times - was when, at five months and _quite_ obviously pregnant, she decided to climb on the counters to get at a spice in the top cabinet.

Adam had walked in and nearly panicked, quickly helping her down from the counter and checking her over to make sure nothing had happened.

Adhlea - fairly uneducated in the ways of pregnancy, since she'd never _bothered_ to learn about it before meeting Adam - was fairly confused and upset, not seeing the issue.

A quiet discussion with Arian later that evening had made Adam's panicking make more sense; she wasn't _supposed_ to be climbing and manoeuvring like she was used to while she was pregnant, certain things could hurt the baby... especially if she _fell_.

So Adhlea did her best to be more careful, sincerely feeling bad for freaking her husband out so terribly.

Then, there was her sixth month, when her previously toned-down libido ramped up again... _worse_ than it had been before they'd Bonded.

And while _that_ little development had been taken quite a bit better then the counter-climbing incident, she was sure Adam was a little worn down once the insatiable Need had worn off.

Yet another was when her emotions decided to go haywire at the beginning of her eighth month; her belly now incredibly swollen and her back aching along with it as she neared the end of the term, the _lives_ \- because she'd discovered she was, in fact, carrying _twins_ \- growing steadily within her.

Adhlea had taken a look in the mirror one day and broken down, sobbing and curling into herself on the bed, feeling fat and ugly and unlovable.

Adam had found her curled up and tugged her immediately into his arms, whispering soothing things until she was coherent enough to explain what was wrong. Then he'd spent a good four hours reassuring her that she was beautiful, and glowing, and perfect, and he was the luckiest damn man on the planet to have her in his life, so honored that she was willing to bare his children.

It helped, and she had fallen asleep, calm and contented.

The _last_ time she'd freaked him out was two weeks later when her water had broken in the middle of the night, wailing in startled pain and sending him running for Arian and his sisters.

Amaris appeared as well amidst all the commotion, and the two older elves coached her through the birthing, Adam at her side and holding her hand the entire time.

Brooke and Celeste provided back up, and ten hours later the first wail pierced the air, Arian handing her off to the girls quickly as Adhlea gave another cry of pain.

Ten minutes later the second wail rung out, and Adhlea slumped back into bed, exhausted and numb, giving Adam a weak smile when he bent to kiss her forehead.

She perked when the two older women returned to the bedside, smiling and holding out the two bundles; twin girls, both with blonde hair and pale skin.

One seemed to have violet eyes like Arian, peering curiously up at Adam when he cradled her gently against his chest. The second had deeper blue eyes like Amaris, ones that made Adhlea nearly start crying all over again as she held her close.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing the babies forehead before leaning up to kiss her husband, whispering it again against his lips, "I love you _so much_."

"I love you to. All of you." Adam returned the touch, seeming near tears himself, "Forever."

"Forever." Adhlea echoed, smiling brilliantly.


End file.
